The Big Secret
by darcangell23
Summary: Sky is hiding something from the others. The only two people who know are the person involved and Brandon. Is it just coincidence that he started acting weird right about when Layla showed up? Rating for later chapters. MM slash
1. The Secret Meeting

_THE BIG SECRET_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Winx Club. It's a great show by the way. I know in this story I am a little harsh on Bloom but it's only because I don't really like her. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it all the same.

Bloom sat on the window seat of the dorm room she shared with Flora. Flora had left the room to look for happier people as Bloom had been sitting there sulking because she had realized that ever since the new girl Layla had come, Sky had been acting awfully strange as though he were hiding something from everyone. To make matters worse, Bloom seemed to be the only one who was noticing. So, there she sat, sulking. She couldn't explain it, but she had reason to believe that something was up with Sky and her name was Layla.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the bowels of the woods that were not too far from either Red fountain or Alfea, two people were deep in conversation.

"This isn't right! You have to tell her! The girl's gotta know! Otherwise, what once was, can never be continued!"

"I know that but there's no way I can tell her. She's fallen in love with me! How I am supposed to break something like this to her? Besides, you should think of the kind of person that she is. If I just flat out tell her, she'll be heart broken."

"Look if you don't, it could mean terrible trouble for both of us especially you. Did you realize that she has been noticing that there is something different about you? She knows something is wrong already, what other choice do you have?"

"Perhaps you're right." He sighed heavily and shook his head. "As much as I hate to do this, I have to break the truth to her. I will do it tomorrow. You know, when we all get together for lunch."

"Are you crazy! You have to tell her alone. You can't tell her something like this in front of the whole group. I'm not ready for all of them to know the truth."

"Chill, don't worry about it alright. I promise, I'll get her alone and then you won't have to worry about everyone else finding out. I promised I would never do anything like that to you and I'm going to keep it, no matter the circumstances." There was a rustling in the trees and the two of them spun around. They caught a glimpse of brown hair as someone pushed their way through the brush. They both held their breath. They didn't want someone to find them out.

"Hey guys!" called Brandon's voice. He sounded rather worried. "Riven's gotten suspicious. I have reason to believe that he is following me right now. If you don't want to be caught and have to explain yourselves to him, I suggest you get a move on and fast. Riven's quick on his feet and he can be here at any moment. In fact, I hear his footsteps in the trees right now!"

"Awww, shit!" the guy cried. "We gotta split." He placed one hand on the back of his partner and shoved her into the trees. Just as Riven pushed his way into the clearing, they managed to hurry out of site. Instead, all he saw was Brandon standing there, apparently studying a tree. He turned and looked at Riven as he stepped through the brush.

"Oh hey Riven. Fancy meeting you here!" He laughed nervously.

"Enough with the act Brandon, you know very well that Sky was just here and so was someone else. I heard their voices. Thankfully for you, all I recognized about the other speaker was that it was a female. Now what's going on?"

"Nothing." Brandon reached his hands behind his back and pulled a tape recorder out of his back pocket. He had known that Riven was likely to follow him and had made a plan ahead of time. "You must've been hearing my tape recorder."

"Huh? Tape recorder? What do you mean?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Sky was an actor at school back home and I made sure to tape record all of his performances so his parents would be able to hear them. You know, they were always so busy, they unfortunately never had the time to go to his performances."

"Alright, fine. But that doesn't explain what you were doing listening to it way out here."

"Oh that! Well I got a part in a production of one of the plays Sky has been in. As a matter of fact, I'm playing the same role. I thought it would be a good way to practice my lines and I needed the quiet so that I could concentrate better."

"Oh really?" Brandon could tell that even though his story was very plausible, Riven didn't believe him. "Prove it."

"No problem." Brandon smiled and placed his finger on the play button. What was heard next was the same last bit of conversation the two were having before Brandon had showed up to warn them about Riven. After hearing it, Riven seemed to be convinced but he was obviously disappointed.

"Alright, you've proven your story to be true. You got lucky this time Brandon but I know that something is up with Sky that neither of you aren't telling me and like it or not, I'm going to get to the bottom of it. The only one around here who should be keeping secrets, is me. I'm the private one after all." With that, he turned and stalked off into the woods. Once he was certain Riven was gone, Brandon let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew, that was close! The cat was almost out of the box on that one. Luckily I had this tape recorder or else I would've been screwed." He gave another sigh of relief and headed out of the woods.

**Hey everyone! Well, how did you like the first chapter? This is my first Winx Club fan fic so please give me feedback. I prefer constructive criticism if you need to criticize me. Thank you and please review. Next chapter coming up soon.**


	2. The Argument

**The Argument**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Winx Club. They are a really cool show though.

The next day, Bloom had progressed to moping around the grounds of Alfea, rather than moping around the dorm room she shared with Flora. And although Flora found this somewhat an improvement, she still wasn't happy with the childish way Bloom had been acting lately. She decided there was only one way to deal with this and that was to get Bloom to confront Sky about her feelings. So, she decided to get the other girls to help her talk Bloom into it at lunch time which came surprisingly fast that day.

"Listen Bloom," Flora began, folding her arms across one another and resting them on the table. "We really need to talk." Bloom looked up and frowned. She knew that somehow, this was going to lead into a discussion about Sky.

"What about?" she asked quietly.

"You're mood for one," Stella piped up. Bloom now turned her head to look at her best friend who smiled and giggled happily.

"Stella please," Flora said, "This is not an appropriate time for giggling. This is a serious matter." Stella's face fell and she turned her attention to the sandwich in front of her. It was clear that she had decided to merely listen instead of pitch in.

"What Stella is trying to say," Tecna said, "Is that you've been acting a real mope lately. If you want to know what is going on, you need to go talk to him!"

"Tecna's right Bloom," Musa said, "You can't just sit around moping, hoping that the answer will just come to you. The only way you will find out what's going with him is by going up to him and ask him what's going on. It's just like writing a song. You can't always wait for the lyrics to just come to you, sometimes you have to go and find them." Bloom looked around at Tecna and Flora who nodded showing that they agreed with what Musa was saying.

"You guys really think that'll help?" Bloom asked. The other girls all nodded and Bloom sighed heavily. "Alright, I'll give it shot. I know one thing though, I think whatever's going on with him has something to do with Layla!" Layla, who had been sitting quietly on the other side of Flora, eating her lunch, looked up suddenly. She stared at Bloom as she was marching away to go find Sky with a look of hurt on her face.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked the others. Flora and Tecna shook their heads and Musa merely frowned after Bloom as if silently scolding her for hurting Layla. Stella just mumbled something under her breath and began picking at her sandwich.

"No sweetie," Flora said. "Bloom's just got some trust issues she needs to work out I'm afraid." Layla said nothing. Instead, she nodded. And although she thought that she had cheered Layla up, Flora was certain that something was still bothering her. She noticed that there was a worried look in her eyes as she turned her head to watch Bloom's encounter with sky.

Bloom marched up the walk to the picnic area, which the boys from Red Fountain had decided to eat at instead of their usual school cafeteria. She took a moment to scan the scene for Sky. Moments later, she spotted him sitting at a table at the far side of the picnic grounds. She sighed heavily. She had hoped that she would find him alone but he wasn't alone. At the table with him, were Brandon, Timmy, Riven, and that new guy Flora had her eye on, Helia or something like that.

Sky was happily laughing and chatting with his friends when he noticed her. Bloom was heading towards him and she looked pissed. He heaved a big sigh, which Brandon responded to by turning around. When he too noticed Bloom, he sighed as well. This got Riven curious and he two spun around. When he saw that Bloom was on her way to the table, he rolled his eyes and turned back around.

"Man, that girlfriend of yours is going to ruin this perfect day, Sky!" Riven shouted at him, pointing over his shoulder at Bloom. Sky sighed again.

"Chill Riv, I'll take care of it." He got up and started heading for Bloom. Before he left the table completely, he spun back around and whispered, "I don't really want to see her right now either so you can just think how I'm feeling." Riven was taken aback. He had never expected Sky to be at a point in which he didn't want to see the love of his life. For the first time in his life, Riven was speechless.

Sky continued walking towards Bloom and met her halfway across the grounds. She stopped in front of him an crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes met his with a very strong glare. Sky took a deep breath and willed himself to remain calm.

"Hey Bloom, what brings you here?"

"What brings me here!" she snapped. "I'll tell you what brings me here! The way you've been acting ever since Layla came into the picture, that's what brings me here! Sky, you've been acting really weird lately and I demand to know why!"

"Okay, okay honey, calm down, somebody will hear you."

"Do I look like I give a damn! I don't care who hears me! I want everyone in all of Red Fountain," she paused and then raised her voice even louder with her next words, "AND ALFEA KNOWS THAT PRINCE SKY IS A DOUBLE CROSSER WHO DARES TO HIDE SECRETS FROM HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Sky took a step back. His eyes were wide with surprise. "THAT'S RIGHT! I WANT EVERYONE HERE TO KNOW THAT IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO DRAG YOUR NAME IN THE MUD AND DO SERIOUS DAMAGE TO YOUR REPUTATION!" At these words, Riven made an attempt to stand up and back Sky up but Brandon held him back. Helia was watching the situation with great surprise. He had only known Bloom for a short time but he already felt that she wasn't the kind of person to ever do something like this.

"Now wait just one cotton pecking minute!" Sky shouted. He was started to get hot with rage. "Bloom aren't you taking this whole thing a little overboard!"

"Overboard!" Bloom shouted back, "I think overboard is an overstatement!"

"And just what is that supposed to mean!"

"That I'm not taking this overboard!"

"Look Bloom, I was planning on calmly and rationally explain to you the situation but now that you are acting like this, I think I'll just let you find out on your own!" That said, he spun on his heel and headed back towards the table. Then he faced Bloom again, "And one more thing, until you sort yourself out and get over that little childish attitude of yours, our relationship is on time out!"

"AND WHAT EXACTLY DOES THAT MEAN!"

"That currently, you're a free woman and I'm a free man! Although I highly doubt that at this point, anybody would be willing to date you!" That said, he turned back around and without so much as a glance back at her, went back to his friends and resumed the conversation they had been having before Bloom had shown up.

Bloom just stood there staring after him. She couldn't believe her ears. 'Did he really mean what he had just said?' she thought to herself. 'And how can he just walk away and resume his normal routine like nothing had even happened?' She couldn't move, she was rooted to the spot. She could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes. They were hot and made her eyes begin to burn. Slowly, she pivoted around and began to trudge back to her friends at Alfea.

"Well?" Flora asked when Bloom had returned to the table. Bloom looked up at her and Flora knew in an instance that it had not gone well. "Bloom, what happened?"

"He blew me off," Bloom said quietly. There was a crack in her voice as if she had been crying. And in fact, she was still crying. Stella looked up suddenly. Her face now held anger instead of the depression she had held from Flora's comment earlier.

"What do you mean, he blew you off?" she asked crossly.

"He told me it was over for the time being. And all because he thought I was being childish."

"Well perhaps yelling at him wasn't exactly the right way to go about it," Flora said. Bloom glared at her. "Bloom, you are one of my closest friends and with all do respect, I have to tell you, you haven't been acting much like an Alfea sophomore lately."

"She's right," Musa said nodding.

"Oh, and just what have I been acting like then?" Bloom said, anger rising in her voice again.

"Well, to be honest," Tecna said, "You've been acting quite a bit more like a three year old child rather than the mature college sophomore that you really are." Bloom glared at her.

"And do all of you think that?" She glared around at the rest of them. Flora and Musa nodded, Layla had long since excused herself from the table, and Stella just sat there, not sure of what she should do. "Stella!" Bloom demanded, turning her gaze on her. Stella gulped and slowly nodded her head.

"Sorry Bloom, but they have a point," she admitted in a small voice.

"Errrrgggghhhh!" Bloom shouted. "And you guys call yourselves my friends! Come on Kiko!" She spun on her heel and stalked off with the little blue bunny rabbit hopping along behind her.

"Uh-oh!" Stella said. "That didn't go well."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Flora said calmly. "It's Bloom, she'll come around eventually." Stella didn't look so sure but she nodded and turned to watch Bloom stalk into the school and out of site.

**Well, how did you guys like chappie 2? Was it good? Is there anything you think I should've added to the chapter? Is there anything you think I should remove? Please give me your feedback. Also, can someone give me a title for the next chapter? You will get credit. If you want, you can give me your ideas behind the chapter. Just make sure it flows with the rhythm of the end of this chapter.**


	3. Sky's Sudden Impulse

**Sky's Sudden Impulse**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Winx Club. However, the characters are simply genius in my opinion.

There was one thing that Prince Sky had not told anyone about besides what he had been hiding from everyone else since Layla had arrived. This, he hadn't even told Brandon. You see, Sky wasn't exactly the goody two-shoes, do everything the right way kind of Prince. He had a little bit of mischief up his sleeve. When he was with Bloom, he found the sex so dissatisfying that he took it upon himself to get a mistress. Or, in terms the normal people would understand, he was cheating on her. But that wasn't the worst thing the worst thing was that it was someone that Bloom trusted very strongly. And this person was the last person that would ever believe would do such a thing. This person was none other than the calmest person in the whole situation, . . . Flora.

It was this Sky was thinking about when Riven entered their dorm room in an outrage. Sky spun around in his spot in front of the window when he heard the door bang open. He watched in silence for a moment as Riven stomped over to his bed and kicked his trunk with so much force that he left a dent in the side. Then he plopped down on the bed.

"Riven, what's going on man?" Sky asked. Riven looked up at him and shook his head. Then, he looked back down at the floor. Sky got up, walked over to Riven's bed, and sat down beside him. "Come on, you can tell me." Riven looked up at him again and sighed heavily.

"It's Helia's grandfather."

"What about him?"

"He says that I have been slipping in hand to hand combat and so he asked decided to give me a tutor."

"But you aren't slipping in hand to hand combat. On the contrary, you are the best in the class!"

"I know. I think he's doing it just to get the tutor involved with the students at the school." Sky looked at him curiously. He stayed silent for a moment. Then he took a deep breath and continued the conversation.

"Well, who's the tutor anyway?"

"Helia, who else?" Sky nodded to show that he understood exactly. "What am I going to do? I don't want to be tutored for something that I don't need tutoring for. This is just ridiculous! Why doesn't he have him tutor someone that really does need the extra help!"

"I don't know. What did Helia have to say about all this?"

"That's the only good thing. He seems to be on my side. He's the one who told his grandfather that I didn't need the help because I was already the best in the class. But his grandfather wouldn't hear of it and even worse he wouldn't believe it. He said it was nonsense and that there was no way that Helia or I was going to get out of it." His head dropped into his hands and Sky could just make out that his face was red with anger. Sky put a comforting hand on Riven's back and Riven surprisingly responded by falling into his arms.

For a while that sat there, Sky just rubbing Riven's back and Riven with his face in his hands, taking fast uneven breaths. Then, Sky did something that he couldn't explain. He slowly lifted Riven's head up by gently placing a hand on his chin and in one swift movement, he leaned towards him and their lips met. It was a short but very passionate kiss and Riven's breathing slowed as soon as they parted. He looked at Sky with a confused expression on his face. He couldn't believe it, here was his best friend, a prince, kissing . . . him. For a moment Sky though Riven had been disgusted so he got up and began to walk back to the window but Riven caught him by the arm and pulled him down again.

"No," he said. "Please stay. I want you to do that again. Only this time, make much longer so I can really have the time to take the whole thing in." Sky looked at him with surprise and then his face softened into a smile.

Again, Sky leaned in and their lips met. Only this time, Riven responded fully by kissing him back. It started out as a simple kiss of passion but quickly bloomed into a heated French kiss. Riven wrapped his arms around Sky's neck and Sky placed his around Riven's waist. The two never broke apart but instead, deepened the kiss.

As they kissed longer and longer, Sky slipped his hands underneath Riven's shirt and raised it over his head. Within moments, he had slipped the shirt off and was running his hands down Riven's chest. In response, Riven slipped Sky's shirt off and then slid his hands down to Sky's pants where he unfastened the belt and slowly pulled it out of the loops. He then unbuttoned Sky's pants and began sliding them down. Sky could feel the heat rising, he could feel the sweat on his forehead. The touch of Riven's hands on his body were making him tremble and he could feel himself getting hard with every movement Riven's hands made.

Riven could feel his cock burning with the heat of the moment. He couldn't stand the anticipation. He ripped off Sky's boxers and then began to work at his own belt. Sky, smacked his hands away and took over the unfastening of Riven's belt. He quickly maneuvered it free of the buckle and slipped it out of the loops. He could feel the heat compulsing off Riven and ripped the rest of the clothes off. He didn't want to take his time another minute he had to have him.

Sky threw Riven down on the bed and began kissing up and down his body with such force that Riven had to clench his teeth to keep from crying out. Riven grabbed a hold of Sky's hair and yanked him upward, forcing his lips to meet his mouth again. But the kiss didn't last long. Riven was forced to pull out of the kiss when Sky thrust his hard cock into him, causing Riven to moan heavily. Sky began to move in and out, going faster and harder with every thrust and Riven's screams got louder and louder.

Brandon, who had been in a meeting with one of his teachers, was on his way back to the dorm he shared with Riven, Sky, and Timmy. He was still at the other end of the hall when he heard loud screaming and moaning coming from the room. Curious as to what was going on, he hurried along to the door and pressed his ear to it.

"Oh Sky, Sky!" Riven cried out just as Brandon placed his ear to the door. He quickly withdrew it in shock.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" he asked himself out loud. "No, I have to be hearing things. Sky doesn't sleep with guys, I'm sure of that. I've known him for quite some time, seeing as I am his guard and all. And judging by the way Riven is, I'm certain that he would thing twice before even doing so much as hugging another guy! This is ridiculous. I must still be hearing things from that NC-17 movie we watched last night. I'm going in." He slipped his key in the door and pushed it open. That's where he stopped in his tracks. His jaw dropped. There, on Riven's bed, were two naked people engaged in a very passionate act of sex.

Sky's head turned when he heard the door hit the wall. Riven, who was too busy enjoying himself, failed to notice that someone had entered the room. When he saw who was standing at the door, a devilish smile crossed his face.

"Hey Brandon," he said with a sexy air to his voice. "Care to join us?" Brandon frowned.

"Are you crazy! What on earth do you think you're doing in the first place!" It was Sky's turn to frown.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that you are having sexual intercourse with . . . with . . . a guy! And not just any guy! You're doing it with Riven!"

"Brandon, don't have a cow man. It was an impulse. I couldn't help myself, it just happened. And Riven responded back so I thought I would find out just how far it was going to go."

"Sky, you are a prince! You shouldn't be sleeping with members of the same sex! That's not what a prince should be doing! You should be devoted to girls and only girls!" By this time, Brandon had brought his hands to his face in a state of shock. Sky's expression had changed to one of anger.

"Brandon, you should know by now that I am not your typical prince! You've been with me for how long now! Geez Brandon, get with the program! This is modern times, there are no prince's like that any more! If you have a problem with me and Riven, tough, you're just going to have to deal with it. Look, I really don't feel like getting in an argument with you, so can we please just move on and pretend this whole thing didn't happen?"

"You're right!" Brandon sighed. "I'm sorry I acted like that. You're entitled to do what you feel. All I am is your guard. I'm here to protect you, not tell you what you can, cannot do. Can you forgive me?" Sky smiled.

"Of course I can. After all, you are my guard. I can't stay mad at you. It wouldn't be very good because, if I stayed mad at you, you might not protect me if I need it and then, I'd be in some serious trouble." Brandon laughed.

"Well, I'll leave you two to enjoy yourself." He then left and Sky returned his attention to Riven who was now trembling with pleasure. He had only to thrust a few more times and let out his juices to get Riven to release his at full blast.

Moments later, Sky was lying next to Riven, who was fast asleep, holding him. He had no regrets about what he had done. He would do it again if he had the chance. In fact, he thought that when Riven woke up, he just might ask him out. And then, he would go to Flora and ask her out as well. Then, he'd be dating the guy that he just realized he had been crushing on for a long time and the girl he thought was way more worth it than Bloom. He smiled slyly to himself. It was a perfect plan. He kissed Riven lightly on the neck, closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	4. The Truth about Flora

**The Truth about Flora**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Winx Club. I do think it's an awesome cartoon.

Flora looked up from her book about plants in the middle-east when the door opened and Bloom stormed in. Her attitude did not surprise Flora as she had been rather touchy with all the girls lately. She was still angry with them for giving her a little constructive criticism about herself. She wouldn't talk to any of them, not even Stella and that was her best friend. Flora watched as Bloom threw her bag down on the bed and kicked her shoes off so hard they hit the wall.

"You know, if you keep doing that, you're going to put a dent in the wall." Bloom ignored her. She seemed to act as though Flora wasn't even in the room. Flora sighed heavily. "Look Bloom, I'm sorry we told you what we did but it's true. Think of the way you're acting now. Do you honestly think you're grown up by acting like this? Do you think that you are doing the mature thing in this situation?" Again, Bloom chose to ignore her. Flora sighed again. She walked over to Bloom and sat down next to her. "Bloom, will you please just listen?"

"Go away Flora!" Bloom finally shouted at her. "I don't need anymore help from you. I can handle things on my own. Oh, you might want to think about who you want as a new roommate." Flora looked at her in a state of shock.

"Bloom, what on earth are you talking about!"

"I'm talking about the fact that I have decided to move out. I'm changing my room. Miss. Feragonda said that it would be alright. I'm going to go move in with Priscilla. I don't want you or any of the other girls talking to me ever again. And as far as the Winx Club goes, well, there is no club anymore!" That said, Bloom picked up her bag and stormed back out of the room. Flora just sat there in shock.

After a few moments, Flora got up and left the room. She went to Stella's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes!" Stella cried.

"Stella, it's me Flora. Meet me in Tecna and Musa's room in five minutes. I have to talk to you all!"

"You got it Flora!" Flora and headed off down the hall towards Layla's room. When she reached it, she knocked on the door. She heard a bunch of shuffling around in the room and raised her eyebrows in confusion. Suddenly the door opened and Flora found her self looking at Sky.

"Sky! What in the world are you doing in Layla's room!" Sky walked out and shut the door.

"It's not what you think," he said, laughing. "Layla and I were just discussing something that doesn't involve anyone else." He checked to see if the cost was clear and then he leaned in and kissed her softly. Flora accepted the kiss but made it short.

"Listen, tell Layla to meet me and Stella in Tecna and Musa's room in five minutes. I have to talk to them." Sky nodded, kissed her one more time, and slipped back in the room, shutting the door behind him.

Flora let out a sigh of relief. She paused for a moment to take a couple of deep breaths. Then, she continued on to Tecna and Musa's room. When she got there she found that Stella and Layla were already there.

"Hey Flora!" Layla called waving at her. "Sky said you wanted me to meet you here. What's up?"

"Yeah Flora," Stella began, "What's the scoop?" Tecna and Musa said nothing but nodded in agreement.

"I have to tell you guys something but you have to promise me you'll keep it a secret. Well, the first thing I have to tell you anyway. There is something else that I have to tell you because I may need your help. Anyway, are we clear?" The other four girls nodded. "Good." Flora walked over to Musa's bed and sat down.

"Go on Flora," Musa coaxed, "What is it you need to say?" Flora took a deep breath.

"Well, first of all, I need your help with Bloom. She's decided to move out of our room and move in with Priscilla. I don't understand it. She made it sound as though she didn't want to talk to any of us again. What did we do so wrong? We were only trying to help. She is such a drama. I don't understand why she is doing it for this reason but I could understand if she was doing it because of the other thing I want to talk to you about. But then, it might not be as bad because she'd only be mad at me. It wouldn't have anything to do with you four. Well, there are a few other people she may be mad at but none of you."

"What are you talking about Flora?" Tecna asked. Flora took a deep breath. This was going to be hard to tell them but she knew she had to do it.

"Well, I've been doing something not so innocent, to start with."

At this point of time, Bloom just happened to be passing by the room carrying a box of her things and overheard Flora say this. Curious as to what her so-called friend was talking about, she put her box down and pressed her ear to the door. She tried to stay as silent as possible so she wouldn't be caught.

"Go on, we're listening," Layla said. Stella nodded.

"Well, this definitely must not reach Bloom because if she finds out she'll have a cow and then I'll really be in trouble." Anxious for more reason to refuse to talk to her ex-friend, Bloom pressed her ear closer to the door so she could hear better.

"Does this have something to do with Sky?" Tecna asked. Musa gave Flora a look of great surprise.

"Yeah Flora," she said. "Does this have anything to do with him?" Flora took another deep breath.

"Yes," she said quietly. Bloom's face began to grow red with anger. All she had to hear was that it had something to do with her ex-boyfriend and it would make her furious. This was supposed to be one of her closest friends and here she was going behind her back and doing something with Sky that Bloom didn't know about? That was it, Bloom had had it. Her friendship with Flora was officially over and once she found out the what, she was going to take the situation to the who and he was not going to like it. Oh boy was he not going to like it.

"Well, what is it?" Stella asked. She wore and expression of excitement on her face. The thought of innocent Flora doing something not so innocent was just so conniving. She had known all a long that Flora couldn't be all good. She rubbed her hands together, ready to receive the information that she so longingly had been waiting to hear.

"You guys are not going to believe it but, I've been sleeping with Sky behind Bloom's back." The other girls' mouths all dropped open. The news of this made Bloom so angry that she forgot that she didn't want to be found out and she forced the door open and stormed into the room.

"Bloom!" Stella cried.

Bloom chose to ignore her. She headed straight for Flora and wrapped her hands around her delicate neck. Flora began to gasp and choke for air. Her face started turning a deep shade of red. The other girls knew that if it became purple or blue then Flora's life would be in serious danger.

"Bloom no!" Musa cried. She made an effort to go and pull Bloom off of Flora but Bloom was ready. As soon as Musa had approached her, she slung her arm back and slugged her hard in the stomach. Musa flew backwards and hit the wall. Layla screamed.

"Oh my God, Musa! Bloom, look what you've done!" Bloom payed no attention to her. Tecna had run over to Musa and had begun to examine her.

"She's unconscious but at least she's still alive."

"And I'll kill her too if she tries it again!" Bloom shouted. Tecna stood up.

"Alright Bloom, I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." She pulled out a small box. "This is an energy absorber. If I shoot it at you, it will absorb all of your energy and you will pass out." Bloom had no time to respond or to try and protect herself. As soon as Tecna finished explaining the contraption, she activated it and a green beam shot out at Bloom. It hit her in the stomach. Bloom keeled over and moments later, she passed out. Stella ran to Flora's aid.

"Flora, are you alright?" Stella asked with worry.

"I'll . . . be . . . fine." Flora managed to choke out between gasps for air. Stella looked down at the limp form of her former best friend on the floor.

"Oh Bloom what has gotten into you?" The others shook their heads and they all plopped down and sat in silence.

**Hey all, so what did you think of chappie 4? Pretty good huh? If you have any ideas about it or ideas for chapter 5, please let me know. R&R. I promise there will be more coming.**


	5. The Second Argument

**The Second Argument**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx Club. It would be great if I did. I don't really like Bloom so forgive me for being harsh to her.

When Bloom came to, she was lying on the couch in the room she had shared with Flora. She sat up and looked around and noticed that she was only one in the room. She heaved a sigh of relief that sounded just as disappointed as it did relieved. If Flora had been in there, she would've killed her she was sure of that and the other girls wouldn't be there to stop her this time. And now she had a bone to pick with Tecna too. She was going to get her for draining her energy but that would have to wait till later. She had other things on her mind right now. And the first thing on her list was to confront Sky about what Flora had said. If she was lucky, Flora had been lying. But she doubted it. Flora never lied. But until recently, Bloom had never suspected her of keeping such a horrible secret. Maybe Flora was the person she had made herself out to be. Bloom didn't know but she pushed Flora to the back of her head. This was going to be about Sky's side of the story and that meant, leaving Flora's info out of it.

Slowly, Bloom got to her feet. She took one last glance around the room, grabbed a jacket that she hadn't yet taken to the other room, and headed out the door. She walked briskly down the hall and made haste for the front door. She was still pissed and she wanted to reach Sky as quickly as possible.

The wind outside Alfea was blistering cold as the time of year was late fall early winter. Bloom pulled the jacket tighter around her and crossed her arms over her chest to stay warmer. She quickened her pace, setting her sights on Red Fountain in the distance. She paused when she heard a little squeak from behind her. She turned around to find Kiko sitting in a big pile of leaves, looking up at her hopefully. She smiled and picked him up. Then she continued on her way.

Meanwhile, at Red Fountain, Sky had once again found himself alone in the dorm with Riven and once again the two had engaged in very passionate sexual intercourse. Sky was now lying on his bed, holding Riven with one arm and stroking Riven's hair with his free hand. Riven was of course, fast asleep and both of them were named. The sheets were pulled up to Sky's waist and as for Riven, the only cover he had was part of the sheet that went through his legs and wrapped around the one on the bottom fore he was lying on his side.

Sky looked up at the ceiling and sighed. He didn't know what he was going to do about his situation right at that point. He liked Flora, he really wanted to be with her now but he liked Riven too. As for Bloom, he was done with her. As far as he knew, he didn't care if he ever saw her again. He had heard from Tecna and Stella what had happened when Flora had gotten them all together to confess about her affair with him. He wasn't happy. He couldn't believe Bloom would do something like that. Nope, he wasn't going to get back together with her now, no way, no how. But whom was he going to hook up with? Riven or Flora? Then suddenly, he got an idea.

"That's it!" he cried just as there was a harsh knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Sky, it's Bloom! Open up, you have some serious explaining to do!"

"_I _have some serious explaining to do! Uh-uh, no honey, I think you're the one that has some serious explaining to do!" At that moment he flung open the door. He was still naked but he didn't care. Let her see what she was missing. "Like why the fuck did you try and kill Flora?"

"How do you know about that!"

"Duh Bloom, I don't think the other girls are stupid. Tecna and Stella came and told me what had happened after they had deposited you in Flora's room. What the hell do you think you were doing? Are you fucking crazy?"

"Look who's talking! You're the one that let her get away with the reason I did that. And you just better be careful or I might try to kill you too!" Sky rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" he said sarcastically. "Please Bloom, I'm a long stronger than you are. You wouldn't be able to so much as put a dent in me." Bloom growled with frustration. "Ooooo, so feisty."

"You're darn tootin' she won't be able to put a dent in you!" said a voice from behind Sky. Sky turned around to see Riven standing there and he looked pissed. He had pulled on a pair of boxers and pajama bottoms so Sky wouldn't look guilty of sleeping with him, which is what he had done. He marched over to the door. He gently shoved pass Sky and stood between the two. He folded his arms across his chest and glared down at Bloom with such coldness that she gulped heavily and attempted to back up but Riven caught her hard by the arm, shaking his head. "Where do you think you're going bitch?" Bloom tried to regain herself.

"Riven, if you don't mind, I was having this discussion with Sky so can you get out of the way please?" She made as to move pass him but he blocked her way.

"No! Anything you have to say to my Sky, you can say to me too!" Bloom laughed.

"Mmmmph, your Sky?"

"That's right, my Sky. And soon he'll be my man as well. So you just better back off. Sky might not hit a girl but I guarantee you, if you give me a reason, I will beat the shit out of you so bad, you'll wish you had never met any of us! Meaning, if you do anything to Sky, you're dead meat! So, I would be a good girl and back off if I were you." He turned to leave but stopped short and spun back around. "Oh yeah, one more thing. If you ever think about trying to hurt Flora again . . . I'll kill you!" With that, he slid back pass Sky, grabbing his naked cock as he went. Sky shivered with pleasure. He made to shut the door but Bloom stuck her foot in the way.

"Uh-uh prince boy, I don't care how hard you get, you're not going anywhere."

"And I suppose you're going to stop me?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's right! Now you listen to me! I'm the one in control!"

"Really? Well I got news for you Bloom. My family is richer than yours and that makes me the higher power, which means _I_ am in control. And honey, I really hate to say this but it's over! And this time, it's permanent!" That said, he shoved her foot out of the way and went to slam the door in her face. But just before he did, he had one more thing to say. "Oh and Bloom?"

"What now asshole?" She had begun storming away when he spoke to her.

"I just wanted you to know that I really don't care if you ever want to see me again. But if you ever want to re-establish the friendship we had before we began dating, you're going to have to work on becoming the Bloom that I fell in love with, the nice girl, the one who was always looking on the bright side of things. But until then, I don't want to have anything to do with you." Then he slammed the door on her. Bloom scowled.

The wind outside was even colder than it had been when Bloom had been heading to Red Fountain. Now, heading back to Alfea, she felt like a popsicle. Kiko was shivering like crazy so she bundled him up in her jacket.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, she reached Alfea. She rushed inside and raced to her new room, the one she shared with Priscilla. She practically slammed the door shut behind her. She let Kiko go on the bed and sat down. Then she began to think. Maybe, just maybe Sky had made a point.


	6. Sky's Secret Revealed

**Sky's Secret Revealed**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Winx Club but it is an excellent cartoon. I would love to be the creator. I don't really like Bloom so I apologize for making her a bitch to all you Bloom fans out there.

Priscilla's eyes moved back and forth, back and forth, back and forth as she watched Bloom pace the room with fury. Bloom had just finished telling her what had happened when she had gone to confront Sky about what Flora had said. Priscilla had been very understanding but it wasn't the same for Bloom. She hated having something she couldn't confide in her friends about. But wait a minute, now she wasn't so sure they were her friends anymore. Flora had gone behind her back and had been sleeping with her boyfriend, Tecna had zapped her energy and along with Stella had sold her out to Sky, and Layla had shown up. Musa, she wasn't mad at, after-all, Musa hadn't done anything to get her upset. There was no way she could be mad at her for nothing.

Bloom continued to pace the room. She was going to get to the bottom of this. There had to be a reason all of this had happened. She knew that it had to have something to do with Layla, hence the reason why she hated her so much, because it all started when she had showed up.

Bloom could tell that Flora must've been feeling bad about the whole thing because she had noticed her all cuddled up with Helia when she had ventured out of her new room to get a snack from the vending machine. But that didn't matter. The fact was, Flora had cheated her, she had done the worst thing a best friend could ever do and Bloom would never forgive her for it. She had thought, all this time, that Flora had been the one against that kind of thing but now she wasn't so sure.

"Bloom, will you sit down?" Priscilla asked, "You're making me dizzy just watching you." Bloom scowled at her and Priscilla opened her eyes wide. "Alright, if that's the way you're going to treat me, get out!" She shoved Bloom out the door. "And don't come back until you are in a better mood!" Priscilla then slammed the door in Bloom's face. Bloom scowled again and turned and marched off down the hall.

She was storming by Layla's room when she overheard her mention Sky. Curious about what was going on, Bloom pressed her ear to the door to listen intently to what was being said. After a few moments she had concluded that Layla was talking on the phone to someone. So, she pressed her ear harder to the door, so she could be sure to catch every word.

Inside the room, Layla was having a very heated discussion on the phone with her mother. She was frustrated about what her parents were trying to do. She kept kicking things in her pacing fury.

"Mother, you have to understand! We don't like each other that way! He's a great friend but I think of him as like a brother. I can't marry someone I'm not in love with! It just isn't fair!" Bloom heard a flashing sound and all of a sudden, another woman's voice filled the room.

"Layla, you have no choice and neither does he. This will insure an alliance between our two kingdoms. And I assure you, an alliance is far more important than love!"

"Mother, you are being so unfair! You and dad were in love when you got married, why can't I be?"

"Will you stop being so selfish!"

"I'm being selfish! Who's the one who cares more about the dumb kingdom rather than her own daughters feelings!" There was a smacking sound and Bloom was sure that Layla had just been slapped across the face. She smirked with delight. Layla had deserved that in her mind. Here her mother was, having the perfect guy all lined up for her and all Layla could do was be selfish.

"Don't you talk to me that way young lady or else next time you'll get much worse than a slap across the face! Now, I will not have you acting like this. Prince Sky is perfect for you and whether you like it or not, the two of you will be wed by this time tomorrow." Bloom's eyes widened. Layla's mother couldn't be serious. Was Layla truly engaged to Sky? It was possible, seeing as Sky was already not that common of a name let a lone not that common for a prince's name. She couldn't believe it. So that was why Sky had been acting so weird. He was betrothed to Layla. Bloom knew now that Layla didn't want it but what about Sky?

"Mother, Sky doesn't want to marry me either!"

"Than why did he agree so willingly?"

"Mother, he didn't agree to it, his parents did. He thinks of me the same way I think of him, like a sibling. I can't get married to him. It would make me unhappy and it would make him unhappy. I really don't want him to be unhappy. Besides, I know for a fact that's he's already interested in a couple of other people here and they would be very suitable for him. One of them is a Princess. Princess Flora."

"Princess Flora! That stuck up little flower girl who thinks she knows everything and that she is well loved because she's over-mature for her age!"

"Mother, Flora is not a stuck up little flower girl, she's very sweet."

"Oh please, that's what she wants you to think. I don't want you to hang around with her anymore, do you understand me?" Layla nodded her head slowly. "Good. If I hear anything about you hanging out with her again, I will see to it that you will be severely punished. I must go now I have to tell Sky's parents about what a horrible girl their son is interested in." There was another flashing sound and Bloom figured that Layla's mother had left. She heard a loud crash as something glass and heavy met the floor of Layla's room.

"I won't stop hanging out with Flora mother, I won't! You may be my mother but you cannot make my decisions on whom to be friends with for me. You don't know Flora like I do and you never will because you will never listen to me and you never give me any credit. All you do is criticize me. You don't appreciate anything that I do. I'm sick of standing in your shadow and doing everything you tell me. Well, I'll tell you one thing mother, not anymore, I'm taking a stand!" There was another loud crash and this time it sounded to Bloom as though she had broken a window. One thing was for sure, Layla was pissed and Bloom was starting to see how she could use this to her advantage. She could get back at Sky for cheating on with Flora by completely taking Flora out of his life as even so much as a friend.


	7. Bloom's Plan

**Bloom's Plan**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Winx Club. It would be great if I did though. Sorry to all you Bloom lovers for making her a bitch but I really don't like her that much.

The next day, Bloom decided that she was going to carry out her plan. Although it was colder outside than the day before, she knew she had to go outside for this to work because she had to talk to Flora. And she knew that if Flora wasn't with the other girls, which she wasn't, she would be outside enjoying nature, cold or not. It was with Flora that this whole plan began and with Flora, Sky's reputation would come crashing down. She credited herself for being such a believable speaker, otherwise, she realized, Flora would figure out that she was up to something and she would be able to stop her.

Her initial plan was solely to turn Flora against Sky. She knew that Flora had to really care about him if she had gone on and slept with him when she knew she shouldn't be doing that to one of her closest friends. As much as Bloom hated her and wanted to kill her, she had to start with her in order for the plan to work. It took all her strength but she felt that she would be able to talk to Flora as a friend without getting the impulse to cast a spell at her or something.

So, after gathering her thoughts, Bloom set off into the woods to search for Flora. She didn't have to go far. She found her in her usual clearing, playing with a baby squirrel. That was just like Flora, she thought. She paused took a deep breath and started for her.

"Flora!" Bloom called as if nothing had been going on and she had been searching for her like on so many timeless occasions. Flora looked up. When she saw who had called her, her face fell. A look of worry and caution crossed her eyes. She stood up slowly but didn't hesitate to take hold of a stick just in case Bloom swung at her.

"What is it Bloom?" she said, as calmly as she could. Bloom ran up to her and put her hand gently on Flora's shoulder. She began panting as though she were out of breath.

"Flora, thank God I found you!" she panted, just like she would if everything was okay.

"Bloom, is something wrong? What's going on, you looked scared and worried?"

"That's because I am." Flora looked at her quizzically. "It's about Sky Flora."

"What about Sky?" Bloom could tell that Flora was starting to get concerned. She seemed to relax a little under the weight of Bloom's hand on her shoulder.

"I found out something about him. He's been lying to us all. He doesn't want to be with any of us."

"What do you mean? Bloom, what are you talking about? How could Sky be lying?"

"The truth is Flora, he doesn't love you. He didn't even really love me. He's been with someone all along. He's been taken the whole time we've known him. He's a lying little cheat. You see Flora, I overheard a conversation Layla was having with her mother and she's...she's…"

"She's what Bloom?" Flora asked, now placing a hand on Bloom's shoulder.

"She's engaged to him! Layla's engaged to Sky. That's the big secret he's been keeping from us! This whole time he's been in love with another girl and he seems to think it's funny to play with the rest of our hearts. I can't believe him. I'm sorry Flora, but I had to save you before he hurt you as bad as he has hurt me." She started to cry and her head fell on Flora's shoulder.

"What! Sky's engaged and he didn't even have the decency to tell us? Well, I don't want to have anything to do with him anymore. I am going to confront him about this first. Maybe there's a logical explanation. If there isn't, I am going to break it off and accept Helia's offer to go to dinner!"

"No Flora, don't bother confronting him. There's no logical explanation. From what I heard from Layla's conversation, it's a done deal and he's happy about it."

"Still, I like to give people the chance to explain themselves before I go blaming them for this stuff. You'll be okay sweetie. Why don't you go back to your dorm room and lie down. That should make you feel better. Then, when you have calmed down, I'll make you a nice hot mug of hot chocolate, how does that sound?" Bloom nodded, gave Flora one last hug, and headed back to Alfea only half smirking. She knew once Flora had spoken to Sky, she would be in trouble again. Because once Sky had confirmed the truth for Flora, Flora would know that Bloom had been plotting something and then she would be after her for an explanation.

Flora meanwhile, was marching off to Red Fountain to find out what the hell Sky thought he was doing. She wasn't completely mad at him though. The part that wasn't mad at him was to busy being suspicious of Bloom's sudden turn around in the way she had been treating her. She knew this wasn't natural but she needed proof that Bloom was up to something and that was exactly the real reason she was going to Sky.

When she reached the dorms of Red Fountain, she headed for the one Sky shared with the other guys and knocked on the door. Brandon answered it and was taken aback by the slightly angry look in her eyes.

"Hello Brandon," Flora said, as politely as ever, "Is Sky here? I need to speak with him. It's very important."

"Oh yeah, sure," Brandon replied, scratching the back of his head. He turned to look inside the room. "Sky, the door's for you! It's Flora!" Sky came hurrying over to the door and Brandon left. He smiled at Flora.

"Hey Flora," he gave her a quick kiss. "What's up baby?" Flora frowned.

"Sky, Bloom just came to me telling me that you have been scamming us all and that you are engaged to Layla. Is that true?" Sky frowned.

"Only half of it is true."

"What do you mean only half of it is true?"

"Well, it is true that I am engaged to Layla but it's not true that I have been scamming all of you guys. Layla and I have been trying to get out of this arranged marriage for ages. We don't think of each other that way. Her parents don't seem to get it and neither do mine. They're so set on having us marry so they can have an alliance that they don't even think about how this is making us feel."

"So, you don't love her than?"

"No, at least not in the way Bloom was imposing. I love her like a sister and that's how I'll always love her. That will never change. You don't have to worry Flora, I would never do anything like Bloom was saying to any of you guys. You guys are the greatest. I don't want to lose what we have." Flora smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Well, I gotta go, see you later." Sky nodded and shut the door behind her. "Bloom, you are in so much trouble when I get my hands on you!" Flora said angrily and she stormed off to give Bloom a taste of what happens when you make Flora angry.


	8. Flora Blow's Up

**Flora Blows Up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club. Although it would be great if I did. Sorry to all the Bloom fans out there, I don't really like her that much so she may be a bit of a bitch.**

Flora stormed back to Alfea. The fact was, now she knew what Bloom had been up to. Bloom hadn't really been over what had happened between the two of them, she had just been trying to sever Flora's relationship with Sky. Flora couldn't believe this. She was starting to like Bloom less and less with every new scheme she came up with. She wasn't going to take it anymore. It was time to let Bloom know how she felt.

When the front doors of Alfea College banged open and shut, many students who were passing by at the time turned to look to see what all the fuss was about. Several of them dropped their jaws in shock when they saw Flora storming off in a rage down the hall towards Priscilla's room. She knew Bloom had to be in there, probably gloating over the fact that Flora had fallen for her little trick. Well, she wouldn't be gloating soon. Flora was certain that once she was done with Bloom, Bloom would be so scared of her, she'd start trying to avoid even going near her.

As she was heading to the room she passed Tecna and Musa's room and was stunned to hear what sounded like a scream come from the other side of the door. Curious as to what may be going on inside, she backtracked to listen. When she noticed that the door was slightly ajar, she decided that it might be better if she went in. She wouldn't be much help to the person screaming if she was standing on the other side of the door eavesdropping. Besides, she wasn't one to eavesdrop anyway, that was one thing that broke a person's trust in you. So, taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door and stepped inside.

The scene inside made her drop her jaw in shock. Tecna, was huddled up in a corner trying to protect herself from the sharp knife that a person all in black was holding over her. Flora couldn't believe it, someone was trying to kill Tecna but why? It had to be someone they knew, otherwise the person would have no need to disguise themselves. Flora started to think of who it might be. She didn't have to think for long fore just a moment later, she remembered when she had confessed to the other girls about sleeping with Sky. Tecna had had to attack Bloom with an energy drought to keep her from killing Flora. There was no doubt about it now, the person that was trying to kill Tecna had to be Bloom.

"Bloom!" Flora cried out. Without thinking she leaped on the person just as they had spun around to stare at her. Tecna looked up in a state of shock. She had never seen Flora act this way nor had she expected her attacker to be Bloom. She didn't think Bloom could ever sink that low. She watched in shock as Flora tackled the person to the ground and pulled off the black mask. Sure enough, the attacker was Bloom. "You've got some serious explaining to do. Not to mention telling me why you tried to sabotage my relationship with Sky!" Bloom gritted her teeth and growled. Without warning, she shoved Flora off of her so hard that she slid across the floor. Flora shook the dizziness off and got up. Bloom had started to get to her feet but Flora tackled her down to the floor again. "Oh no you don't! _Vine Wrap!_" she cried. Two long vines shot out of her hands and wrapped themselves tightly around Bloom's body. "You're not going anywhere." she walked over to Tecna and helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"I think so. Are you feeling okay Flora?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've just never seen you act that way that's all." Flora laughed and Tecna smiled. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry. I've never acted this way before, I'm kind of surprised myself. But if you want something done, you have to be firm about it and that's just what I am going to do with Bloom."

"Don't you think you're being just a little too firm?"

"Not for the way she has been acting. She tried to ruin my relationship with Sky. I can't believe I feel for it. Did you know that Sky and Layla are supposed to be getting married?" Tecna shook her head in shock. "Yeah, apparently their parents want them to get married to create an alliance between their kingdoms. But neither of them want to go through with it. They don't love each other that way. They looked at one another as if they were brother and sister. They've been trying to get out of it but their parents won't listen." Tecna looked worried.

"Well," she said, "That certainly isn't fair. I say we do something about it."

"Two problems. One, how are we going to do that and two, only Sky knows that I know. I don't think Layla would be too happy to learn that we know about their little secret."

"Well, there must be something we can do. Let's think on it for a while, maybe one of us can come up with something. And it might be a good idea to discuss it with Stella and Musa too. But we shouldn't approach Layla about it until we are sure we have a plan." Flora nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll go talk to Stella. You can talk to Musa when she comes back. But right now, I have some business to handle with Miss. Bloom here." She glared at Bloom who did nothing but glare back. She could tell that Bloom was obviously trying to seem tougher than she really was.

"Alright. Did you want me to leave you two alone?" Flora nodded and Tecna left the room.

"Alright Bloom, what the hell do you think you're doing trying to kill Tecna!"

"The bitch attacked me and you just expect me to be happy about it?"

"She did for your own good Bloom! You were trying to kill me. A feat that I'm sure later on when this matter is all settled, you would've seriously regretted. And for your four one-one, I think that Sky may just be leaning towards being with Riven, which is fine with me because I'm starting to really like Helia anyways."

"Oh now you want to hurt him? First you steal my boyfriend and now that you can freely have him, you want to hurt him! I don't think so! If you're going to have a relationship with Sky, just do it!"

"But I already had a relationship with him. We've been going out for quite some time. And to be honest he was started to tell me how he all of a sudden had these feelings for Riven."

"Fine! But don't go with Helia, everyone expects that. It's so obvious that the two of you like each other. You wanna shock people, go after someone else."

"Okay, who do you suggest then genius?"

"How bout Red Fountain's new foreign exchange student. He's pretty hot. And I hear he's great with the ladies."

"We'll see but this isn't about dating right now. It's about finding out why you did what you did. Now spill it!"

"I didn't want you to be with Sky. I thought that if I couldn't have Sky, nobody could, especially not that Layla. Oh yeah, speaking of her, did you know that she and Helia are dating?"

"WHAT! He likes me! Why would he start dating…wait a minute, this is just another one of your little pranks! I'm not falling for that again!"

"Look at my face, does it look like I'm joking to you!" Flora looked at her face. She did seem completely serious.

"You hold that thought." Flora left the room and headed for Layla's room. She knocked on the door.

"Enter!" she heard Layla call. She opened the door and went inside. "Oh, hello Flora. What may I do for you?"

"Hello Layla. Something just came to my attention and I just came to find out if it was true."

"I'm listening."

"Well, someone just told me that you and Helia have started dating. Is that correct?" Layla nodded.

"Yes it is. Helia asked me out just yesterday. Why? Is it a problem to you? I mean, I know you like him and I'm sorry but I thought you were all set with Sky so I didn't think it would be much of a problem. I can go break up with him if you want." Flora giggled and waved her hand.

"Oh, no, no, don't worry about it, I'll be fine. I've got someone else in mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Well, alright."

"Well, I must be going. I'm holding Bloom captive in Tecna and Musa's room. I wouldn't want her to get away. Thanks for letting me know the truth."

"No problem. Bye!"

"Bye!" Flora left the room and briskly walked back to where she had left Bloom. She wasn't angry with Layla, on the contrary, she was actually happy for her. She was just in a hurry to get back before Bloom found a way to break free of her vines. But when she got back to the room, Bloom was no where in sight and the window was wide open. Flora suspected she had slipped free of her binding and escaped out the window.

Suddenly, Flora realized what had just happened and she became very furious. Bloom had pulled a fast one on her again. She knew that if she told Flora that, Flora would go to Layla to find out for herself if it was true. Then, Bloom would be able to use the time that Flora was gone to unbind herself and get away.

"This isn't over Bloom!" Flora said, pounding a fist into her hand. "This isn't over."


End file.
